Are You Sure?
by Not Ordinary
Summary: It was well past midnight and no one in the tower seemed to be awake. In truth no one was except for the figure in sitting in an arm chair, drawn close to the fire. *Slash*


Hi. This is my first posted fic so be nice. I own nothing. K? Don't sue.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
It was well past midnight and no one in the tower seemed to be awake. In truth no one was except for the figure in sitting in an arm chair, drawn close to the fire. His head was thrown over the back of the maroon and gold chair exposing the white flesh of his neck; his red hair stood at odd spiky angles and the black robes he wore over his maroon and gold striped pajamas were wrinkled. A pair of black rimed glasses that normally covered his dazzling light brown eyes sat next to a black raven feather quill and an ink jar on the table next to him. At the moment he didn't need them because his eyes were closed.  
  
Opening those brown eyes he put the glasses back on his nose and looked down at the pieces of parchment in his lap. Sighing he picked up the quill, trimmed it, dipped it into the ink and began writing on a piece of parchment that looked to be about half covered in a neat scrawl already. After he finished filling the paper he put the quill down and blew on the parchment to dry the ink; the words he had written glistened in the dying fire light.  
  
So consumed by exhaustion and by the way the ink on his parchment shone in the fire light the red haired boy did not notice or chose to ignore the dark figure at the top of the stairs leading from the boy's dormitory. Slowly the red haired boy removed his glasses and leaned his head back onto the chair re-exposing his pale throat and in shifting his shoulders to get a better position his robes slipped lower revealing a pale collar bone as well.  
  
The other boy was watching this with sad yet lust filled eyes. Quietly walking down to the common room he stood in front of the red haired boy who was now limp in the chair signaling that he was asleep.  
  
Brushing dark hair out of glittering dark brown eyes the boy sighed wishing the redhead was awake. "Idiot," he murmured smiling and brushed a wisp of red hair out of other boy's face. Gathering the parchment in the sleeping boy's lap the other boy made a neat pile, being sure to put the still wet parchment on top, and then lay the whole pile on the table that held the red head's glasses and quill.  
  
Taking the glasses, quill and ink, and the sheaf of parchment the dark haired boy climbed the stairs up to the room that he shared with the redhead and two other boys. Coming back from his room he was pleased to see the red haired boy was still asleep. Walking back to him the dark haired boy slipped an arm under the sleeper's head and the other under his legs picking him up.  
  
As he lifted the sleeping boy the dark haired one felt the sleeper shiver and he realized that it was very cold down in the common room. As quickly as possible he went up to their dorm.  
  
Gently the dark haired boy laid the redhead down his bed and began to remove the black robes so he could tuck the red haired boy in. When he was finished the dark haired boy covered the other boy up and just as he was about to leave he felt a slight tug on his hand and looked down at the red haired boy who was holding his hand.  
  
"Oliver...? I'm cold. Stay with me?" the last part came out as a question his hand still clamped to the dark haired boy's wrist.  
  
"Alright Percy. If you want me to." The dark haired boy, Oliver, whispered climbing into bed with the red head, Percy, who was still holding his wrist as if when he let go Oliver would disappear. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"  
  
He was now facing Percy in bed. "Mmmhmmm." Percy said curling in close to Oliver who wrapped his arms around the cold boy.  
  
"Alright then." He felt Percy smile against his chest and then lift his face up. Looking down to see what was wrong he was met with Percy's lips on his own.  
  
The kiss was gentle and sweet. When Percy finally broke it he lay back on his pillow, smiled, closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. Oliver on the other hand stayed awake for a long time after Percy fell asleep thinking about the kiss and what it meant.  
  
Finally he got his wrist away from Percy and went to his own bed where he fell asleep within seconds.  
  
TBC if liked. 


End file.
